


Emotions make everything complicated

by Infernium189



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Conflicted Connor, Contemplating Existance, Does this count as one?, Emotions, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernium189/pseuds/Infernium189
Summary: Connor is forced to make a descision, a life for Information.





	Emotions make everything complicated

Connor seemed to be only able to focus on Kamski’s words and the feeling of the gun in his hand, “Decide who you are, an obedient machine…or a living being, endowed with free will…” Connor knew he wasn’t alive, he was a machine, he shouldn’t be feeling anything but here he was, inside the home of one of the biggest geniuses of the 21 century who was pushing him into shooting somebody-no some _thing_. _They weren’t human, they aren’t alive_ but why was this so hard to remember?  
“Pull the trigger…and I’ll tell you what you want to know.” Connors grip on the gun tightened, he needed to shoot, he should shoot.

Amanda was already getting impatient and suspicious with the way he had been acting and Connor knows that this could be the change to redeem himself, to maybe functioning normally again without these…glitches in his software. Kamski was silent now, waiting for Connor to make a decision, so was the lieutenant apparently or did he leave the room? Connor had been too focused on Kamski to realize.  
His gaze drifted down to meet the eyes of the other android, while she looked impassive, there was something in her eyes, something that was almost pleading him not do shot.  
He was sure that if he were in this situation, he’d be doing the same thing, silently pleading. He didn’t want to be destroyed because what comes after this existence? Nothing? Humans dreamed of heaven but there was surely no place for machines there.  
He stared into her eyes and before he knew what came over him, he pulled the gun away from it’s aim, a shaky breath falling from his lips as he held the gun toward Kamski to take from his hand.  
Why didn’t he shoot? Connor knows that that is what he should have done, what he program had been telling him to do, why didn’t he?  
“Fascinating” Were Kamski’s next words, sounding almost amazed while Connor couldn’t tear his eyes away from the android, “CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity…is itself a deviant…” Those words finally snapped Connor out of his trance, finally looking up to look at the human, “I’m…I’m not a deviant” The words came out too defensive, too unsure almost as if he was scared to face reality but no, that couldn’t be true, he was not a deviant, simple as that but Connor couldn’t ignore the emotion in his voice, surely that was just his program talking.  
“You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy.” With one simple gesture the android stood up and moved away, catching Connors attention shortly before it was pulled back by Kamski, “A war is coming, you’ll have to choose your side…Will you betray your own people or stand against your creators? What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?”  
Before Connor could react, the voice from the lieutenant reached him as his arm pulled Connor away. Suddenly Connor seemed to be more at ease, knowing that his partner had been there but knowing that he was watching him this whole time almost pushed the ease away once again. _“How do I know you’re not a deviant?”_ Going back to that night on the bridge, he was unsure how he would react to Connor’s choice.  
Once outside, Connor could hardly wait to get back to the police station, to put Kamski as far behind him as simply possible, though something came to Connor as the lieutenant spoke up, “Why didn’t you shoot?” He came to a stop, as did Connor a few feet in front of him.  
He couldn’t bring himself to lie, there was no use, he had been there, probably noticed every reaction or emotion in Connor’s eyes. His voice came out sounding troubled, almost frustrated as he spoke up to answer the question, “I just saw the girls eyes…and I couldn’t, that’s all“ He moved to turn to face the detective, Connor needed to see his reaction, because this reminded him too much of the situation on the bridge. Though as Hank spoke up once again,, Connor turned away once again, his…whatever was going on inside him, emotions? Glitches?...was lain too open on his face.  
“You’re always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. This was our chance to learn something and you let it go” His words only fuelled Connors frustration, why did he have to ask? Why did he want to know? “Yeah, I know what I should have done! I told you, I couldn’t. I’m sorry, okay?” Connor was almost shouting now, his voice louder then it should be,  _too emotional._

Hank just had to keep pushing Connor to showing his frustration, or any emotion really. Why did he kept doing things like this, it seemed like every conversation ended like this, with Hank acting calm and Connor showing emotions. It shouldn’t be like this, this was a glitch in his program, it had to be.  
The silence that followed his words were tense, as Connor waited for him to say something, anything because he had to have noticed the changes inside the android.  
Though Connor did not expect Hank’s next words and his posture relaxed noticeably, as he showed confusion, “Well, maybe you did the right thing.”  
Connor could only follow Hank with his eyes as he made his way through the snow and down to the car.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hank’s voice, “Are you coming or should I leave you in the snow?” Without another word, Connor moved toward the car and got into the passenger seat next to Hank.  
The drive moved on in silence, even the music that Hank normally played loudly had been turned off. “Lieutenant…” Conner started, his eyes moving to glance at the human next to him, who only made a small noise of acknowledgement as a reply. “What…what did you mean by what you said at the door?” Connor needed to know, it felt wrong to just leave those words hanging, “Exactly what I said. I think you did the right thing, simple as that”  
Connor frowned shortly, unsure what to do with that information. He opened his mouth to speak up once again but quickly closed it as Hank spoke up once again, “Stop thinking about it so much, don’t want your systems to break down from you over thinking things.”

  
And for once Connor did what Hank told him.


End file.
